RWBY: Human Frame Of Mind
by RissingDragons
Summary: They say the world is a cruel and violent place. teaming with monsters out on the borders waiting to rip us to shreds, and organizations wanting to crumble the world order but no one who hasn t experienced it can say that this world...this remnant is cruel for if they do, then it truly shows their naivety s colors.
1. trailer

_A family walked into a laboratory smiling, like the other people there they were following a man in white lab coat. "Here at JenTex Corp. it is our duty to make augmentations to help you with your needs, got a lost limb we can replace it with a synthetic working one that seems, feels, acts like a real limb." The man said while leading the people around the different machines, equipment "Here in the R &D department of the facility we make it our mission to come up with new ways to create augmentations of the future. No other company in the whole of remnant does what we do here. As you can see we have our employees working around the clock to make sure all our inventions work safely for our customers." He said before swiping his key card in front of a lock opening the door and leading everyone through another room. "Here we have therapist come in and meet with our patients and talk with them to see if they have any problems with their augmentations, so we can fix them, we want our patients to have no problems with using their augmentations." He said while everyone looked around the room seeing more people in white lab coats talking with other people who had augmentations, or fixing the issue a person had with their augmentations._

 _They walked into another room seeing machinery packing up boxes until the alarms went off causing everyone to go into a panic "Everyone calm down it is probably a mechanical error emergency, we will have to leave this room." The guide said until a ten year old blonde haired boy shoved a six year old blonde haired girl away from one of the machines before it blew up. Then from there the sound of explosions rang out as some of the machines exploded and soon followed by gunfire and more alarms._

…

A seventeen year old blonde haired boy shot up in bed his glowing blue eyes shot open before the light dimmed slightly to show a pair of mechanical blue eyes. His blonde hair was cut short and combed back slightly. His eyes swiveled around the room before looking at his pale scared chest and metallic black arms. He flexed a metallic black hand before he gripped the sheets and tossed them off of him.

Getting up from the bed he reached over the bed grabbing a pair of shades before putting them on and walking over to his closet. He opened it and reached in before pulling out a pair of black jeans. Before putting them on, he reached in the closet before pulling out a black skin tight shirt. Before he reached in again and pulled out a black light combat vest. Putting the two items on he walked out of the room and passing another room but stopped before taking a peek to see a female figure still a sleep on the bed. He smiled slightly before walking in and tucking her in bed before walking out, closing the door quietly behind him.

…

The young man could be seen walking away from a white wooden house before he stopped and looked back at the house, before turning back down the road and continued walking away hefting a duffel back over his shoulder.

…


	2. trailer 2

ME: (Sobbing in a corner while rocking back and forth in a fetal position).

DD: Don`t look at me, I have no fucking clue why he is crying.

ME: Why won`t senpai like me, I mean I may have killed her boyfriend but that was because he was cheating on her! (Starts crying again).

DD: The Fuck?

…

I sat their boardly staring at all the blank grey walls of the interrogation room wondering when he would show up, only for the door to open up and a man wearing a green vest with a green scarf and a cane walked in before sitting down in the chair in front of me.

He took a sip from his mug before setting it down on the desk "well Mr. Arc you certainly are a surprising individual…but we are not here for the musings of an old man are we?" he asked only to receive a blank stare causing him to frown slightly. "It has come to my attention that you wanted to join my school, but regarding your status as well as other reasons I do not understand why would you choose my school of all places not only that but why be a hunter?" he asked. "Because of a promise I made seven years ago." Came my reply "Is that it?" he questioned curiously "Why does it matter, after all I`m not a naïve child who wants to join simply for fame and glory or because of bed time stories." I replied. He hummed in response before reaching over to grab his mug and take another sip. "Now Mr. Arc explain to me why I should except someone into my school over a promise, for all I know they could turn their backs on those they are supposed to save because they have nothing to do with this promise?" he asked while setting down his mug. "Except me or don`t either way it doesn`t matter me anyways because there are other hunter academies out there so I could just join a different one besides beacon." I replied. He took another sip to hide his frown. "Be as that may Mr. Arc I don`t want you to repeat the same process only to end up in a school that might waste your talents per say, but ultimately the choice is yours now." He replied. "So am I accepted or do I need to fill out more paper work." I asked in the same monotone. He set down his mug before standing up and reaching his hand out.

"Welcome to beacon academy Mr. Arc, I will be expecting great things from you." He replied while I shook his hand, and with that I stood up and left the room with him.

…

Flying in a dust plane made me feel uneasy, due to the fact I didn`t have pleasant experiences on one and if I wasn`t so heavily augmented I`d probably be throwing up my breakfast and lunch on this trip but sadly it`s just another reminder of what was stolen from me. I shook my head to get rid of any negative thoughts _'Now`s not the time Arc, you got a lot more to worry about besides the past. `_ I reminded myself I sighed before leaning my head back on the cold metal surface feeling slightly relaxed I was about to close my eyes when a figure ran in front of me nearly tripping over my feet before dashing off in a blur of red leaving behind red rose petals. _`The fu-`_ before I could finish my thought another blur ran past this time yellow. _`…I give up.`_ I thought annoyed before getting up and leaving.

…

DD: (strangling RD). Now tell me RD who the hell is this bitch that turned you into a yandere!

ME: Not tel-

DD: (slams RD against wall). **I was supposed to turn you into a yandere, no one else hear me you little shit, now tell me the bitches name so I rip her to fucking shreds and force feed her remains to her family before I burn every last one of them!**

ME: I won`t let you hurt senpai!

DD: … (Starts breathing heavily).

ME: …

DD: (Pulls out a knife).

ME: _Shit I pissed her off._

DD: (stabs knife close to RD`s head). **Tell me or satan so help me I will murder your soul and body before leaving you in the deepest and cruelest part of hell I can find.**

ME: (grabs DD`s boobs).

DD: Kyaaaaaaaaa! (Let's go of RD).

ME: (runs like hell).

…


End file.
